stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks
"Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks" is the 12th episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 12th episode in total. Description Wario and Waluigi go to get the daily supply of snacks but... Overview Wario and Waluigi get an angry letter from Bowser. They then go get some snacks from Bob and Joe, but they are sold out. They meet up with the Mario Bros but are too tired to fight them. Wario then finds a banana and gets chased by Donkey Kong. Synopsis and Waluigi receiving a letter from Bowser]] Wario and Waluigi walk to the mailbox and find that they have a letter from King Bowser, who is furious that they still haven't captured Mario and Luigi. They rip up the letter and stomp the scraps into the road. Wario is angry and confused: "Why does he want them back so bad, doesn't he want to kill them anyways?" Then Waluigi asks Wario what he wants to do, and they go get snacks. Waluigi jumps onto Wario's back as they run up the hill. They walk onto the battlefield to a picnic table, where a very serious Bob and Joe ask them if they want to buy some snacks. Bob announces that they are sold out of snacks, and he tells Wario and Waluigi to leave. In Mario's backyard, the Wario Brothers are swinging on the swingset. Wario asks Waluigi what the problem with Bob and Joe is. Waluigi tells him that they had a fight with a lawnmower when they were younger. Then Mario and Luigi walk up to Wario and Waluigi. Wario tells them he is is too hungry to battle them. The Mario brothers are surprised that Wario and Waluigi will be leaving them alone for the day. After being yelled at by Wario, they accept what he says and walk away. Waluigi tries to comfort Wario, but he bitterly yells at him: He's hungry, moody, and mad that they stopped selling yellow shirts at Sky Mall. Waluigi suggests that they go get some tacos. Then Wario sees a banana in the grass, runs to it, starts eating it, and then sits back on his swing. He turns around and sees that he is sitting on Donkey Kong's lap. Immediately, he freaks out and is then chased by the angry gorilla. Appearances Characters *Rich Alvarez as Mario / Voice of Bowser / Bob *Chris Muller as Luigi / Joe *Matt Provencal as Wario *Doug Orofino as Waluigi *Tim Runyan as Donkey Kong Locations *The Mailbox *The Battlefield *Mario's Backyard Letters *Second Letter to Wario Production Notes Trivia *This episode was filmed on the same day as episodes 10 and 11. *As of June 2009, "Stupid Wario Brother and No Snacks" is the second-most viewed episode of Stupid Mario Brothers, behind "Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom." *As in episode 3, Wario interrupts the opening credits: Before Mario can say "Mario brothers," Wario says "Wario brothers." *The mention of Bob and Joe having a fight with a lawnmower is a reference to one of RMA's older YouTube shows, Monster Mower. *This is the first and only episode in the entire series to focus solely on Wario and Waluigi. Goofs *Before Mario and Luigi show up, Wario looks like he is about to jump off the swing. However, the next time he is seen, he is sitting on the swing peacefully. *When Mario and Luigi walk away, a lawn mower can be heard in the background. *When Wario is on the swing, the field behind him is empty. After he is confronted by the Mario brothers however, the picnic table from the snack scene can be seen in the background. External links *Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 12 Category:Season One